Son of the God of War
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: An alternate timeline that I have started after God of War 1. When Kratos tries to start a family again in the 21st century, his son is called and while he trains, he meets his first love. Unfortunately, Kratos doesn't like it. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**God of War: The son is born. Chapter 1…**

Timeline: This is supposed to be an alternate future after Kratos is declared God of War. That's all.

I'm Kyle, the son of Kratos, the God of War, the Ghost of Sparta, whatever else he's called. My mom and him got together way after the years of Ancient Greece. Kratos, I mean, Dad, sorry for that… met her while she took a trip to Greece. He had seemed like an okay guy at the time, but he turned out to be too violent for her tastes and she nearly left in a hurry, but Kratos had found out and raped her violently. She had come back to the U.S. badly scratched. No one believed her story, but they knew the person was somewhere in Greece. I believed her, though. It seemed convincing enough. She described it all in such detail that it creeped me out. This Kratos guy was my real father? No way. Uh-uh. Well, I found it all out later from him in person. How? Well…

Before…

My mom and I were on a cruise out in the Caribbean. She was very jumpy and thought that this might have calmed her down, but I knew she was hiding something. She never stopped being so jumpy the whole trip out. I finally confronted her after being out on the docks.

Kyle: "Mom, what is wrong, huh? I know about that Kratos dude, but this has gone out of hand."

Mom: "Kyle, he talked to me at work through my cell phone. He said he was coming for you."

Kyle: "Say what? No. He probably has better God of War stuff to do than to meet me in person. What purpose would he have for an 18-year-old such as me, even if he was my dad?"

Mom: "But, he meant it. I'm afraid he'll take you away from me."

Kyle: "Mom. Calm down. I'll stay with you. Nothing's going to happen." Boy was I wrong.

Mom: "I don't know anymore, son. I just don't know." Tears were being shed from her eyes. I literally had to hug her to get her to stop crying for me. She scares me when she does that and its saddening for me, knowing if Kratos was real, and he did this to her. This is the reason I stay with her and not go to a college dorm. Later that night, however… as we were having dinner…

Kyle: "See, Mom? Nothing's going to happen. I told you he had more important stuff to do."

Mom: "You're right. We can enjoy this dinner in peace here. What am I worried about?" She was still jittery, but was more calm than usual, so I let it slide. As the show continued into the night, however, a creature, shaped like a human, jumped onto the stage, roaring. It was an Olympus Sentry (I found out later)!

Mom: "A sentry!"

Kyle: "Sentry? What?" Mom grabbed my arm, and started running, but more sentries got in our way. She gasped, and I, for some reason, felt angry, not scared, like I thought I should've felt.

Kyle: "You think you can interrupt my Mom's first real peaceful night?" I grabbed one sentry, and threw it into the other one, not even trying.

Mom: "Thanks, honey!"

Kyle: "Whatever! These things are going to ruin your night, and I don't want it!" I ran ahead, finding another sign of Sentries invading the boat. They turned to see me, and charged.

Kyle: "I've had enough of these things!" I grabbed one, ripping it in half, then threw both halves into more coming sentries. I was using punches and kicks against them, like I knew what to do. I just had the physical brute force to do it, too. I just knew I could. Mom was astounded, seeing me do all this.

Mom: "Honey! We have to keep… AGH!" She was grabbed by one, and was being dragged by it.

Kyle: "NO!" I ran for it, and grabbed its head, flinging it back down the hallway. It got up, pulling out its sword. I gulped. No WAY can I handle a guy with a sword.

Mom: "Kyle, run! Kratos is here somewhere!"

Kyle: "Not that I've seen, Mom! These guys are not going to ruin your night!" I was trying to hide my fear of the sword from her, but she probably noticed by now. The sentry charged, swinging the sword through the hallway runnning towards us. Suddenly, a hand grabbed it by the midsection, and ripped it in half, like I had to another one. The ripper was bald, had a red line going down the left side of his face, and was only wearing a ripped toga, I suppose. He also had sandals, and small blades were hanging on his back. His skin was pure white! WHITE! The actual color, too, darn!

Man: "It's taken me eighteen long years, but now, I've finally found you."

Kyle: "Who in the hell are you?"

Mom: "Kratos?" He turned his head towards my mom.

Man: "Lisa, is this your son?"

Mom: "N-n-no…"

Man: "YOU LIE!" he pulled out his blades, readying them to attack. She screamed, and I got in between the two of them.

Kyle: "No. You aren't going to hurt her!"

Man: "Stand aside, son! I have business to finish!" he pushed me aside. He called me 'son' like I actually was his son. But I wasn't going to stand for that! I got up, and grabbed one of his arms. He turned his head towards me.

Man: "I said to stand aside, boy!" I punched him in the face after that. He fell backwards, and fell towards the wall, landing on it.

Kyle: "I'm not a child!"

Man: "You seem to have the inattentiveness of one. I will only ask you once more. Stand aside!"

Mom: "Stop this, Kyle! That's Kratos! Your father!"

Kyle: "I'll accept his name's Kratos, but no man should strike down a woman like he's attempting to do!"

Kratos: "Kyle, stop. It's true, first of all."

Kyle: "Show me some proof, man!"

Kratos: "You want proof?" He pulled out a picture. I gasped. Mom and Kratos were together, in front of the Parthenon in Greece! Mom was smiling, but Kratos was grimacing, as if he didn't care, and also showed a baby picture of me, with him actually holding me.

Kyle: "Okay. So you have proof, Dad. But why destroy this boat to find me? Why try to kill her?"

Kratos: "When she found out about my past, she attempted to leave me. I will show her that is not how to treat the God of War!" He was about to charge, but I had stopped him by tackling him. After he collided with the wall, he got up, still with that grimace on his face. Doesn't this guy ever just show one sign of pain?

Mom: "Kyle, he's too powerful!"

Kyle: "I think so. But I won't let you die."

Kratos: "That is an unnecessary amount of courage. No mortal, much less a kid, has stood up to me in such a way."

Kyle: "Stop calling me KID!" I ran at him, preparing to punch him, but he swung one of his blades at me. They had chains, and the blade glowed as he swiped it. He struck me against my midsection, and I fell to the ground, screaming.

Kratos: "Stay down, and you will survive, son." He looked slightly less angry for some reason, as if worried. Wow.

Kyle: "Can't you at least not kill her? Come on. I'm your son, right?"

Kratos: "That is true. What are you trying to say?"

Kyle: "As your son, I ask you to not kill Mom, okay?"

Kratos: "All you had to do was ask me formally." Mom sighed, and Kratos, um, Dad I mean… raised his hand, and yelled, "Sentries! Return to Olympus! I need you no longer!" The Sentries all obeyed, and thankfully the ship could still float.

Mom: "Kratos, if you killed me, you do know that-"

Kratos: "I know. I was just, anxious for blood."

Kyle: "Um… ouch! Over here!"

Mom: "Oh no, I nearly forgot! I'll call the ship's medical crew!" She ran off, while Kratos walked towards me, kneeling.

Kratos: "Will you survive?"

Kyle: "Maybe. Depends on how deep you actually managed to cut me. Ow!"

Kratos: "I will let the doctors tend to your injuries."

Kyle: "Geez, thanks, Dad."

Currently… Mom and Kra- Dad… I mean, were outside the medical labs.

Kratos: "Lisa, I believe it is time for him to truly learn how to use his power."

Mom: "But Kratos, that means he'll be risking his life! Won't you…"

Kratos: "It is the way of a Spartan. He should have done it long ago."

Mom: "It's the 21st century, honey. Spartan law and tradition doesn't apply here anymore."

Kratos: "You do know he is next in line to be the God of War. Correct?"

Mom: "Yes. But, I never thought he would need to know that until he was ready to accept it."

Kratos: "The Fates allow differently, Lisa. I wish he didn't have to be tested so soon, myself."

Mom: "What about the other Gods of Olympus? Didn't Zeus decree…"

Kratos: "It is because of Zeus that I am here, Lisa."

Mom: "Oh." She lowered her head, and tried to cuddle closer to Kratos, but he gently pushed her away.

Kratos: "Those days are over."

Mom: "What about Lysandra and Calliope? Didn't you-"

Kratos: "The reason I mated with you was because I wanted a family back. But Zeus wanted none of it. You know that."

Mom: "But, maybe that can change. Maybe we can finally be a family and not worry about Zeus anymore."

Kratos: "I truly wish I could, Lisa." The doctor left the room.

Doctor: "You're that boy's parents, correct?"

Mom: "Yes."

Kratos: "Indeed. What is his condition?" He was trying not to have an outburst.

Doctor: "Your son is fine. He actually ended up healing rather fast. Much faster than we have ever seen in a patient with that kind of injury."

Mom: "Honey, he's going to be okay!" She hugged Kratos, I mean Dad… out of pure happiness. He merely shoved her off, and wandered into the room. I was back on my feet, standing without problems. Although, there was a bandage on my thigh where he hit me with his chain-blades.

Kratos: "Son?" I turned to face him. He was still grimacing, although not as much as I thought he should have been.

Kyle: "Dad." Mom ran in, hugging me like I just came back from the dead.

Mom: "Oh, honey! I thought you'd die from blood loss!" I returned her hug, although I let go, walking over to Kratos, I mean… you get the picture.

Kratos: "Son, I need to give you a gift."

Kyle: "A gift? After you nearly killed me?"

Kratos: "So you will be able to defend yourself in future trials. I give you the Blades of Chaos." Kratos had Harpies come out of portals, carrying them. These blades were just a plain shiny gray, unlike Kratos' golden chain-blades. The chains on them wrapped around my exposed arms, and glowed bright red! They HURT!"

Kyle: "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH! STOP!"

Mom: "Kratos, you're hurting him!"

Kratos: "He must learn to bear such pain! He will at least be a Spartan, if not the new God of WAR!"

Mom: "Honey!" Eventually, the burning sensation stopped, and I put the Blades of Chaos against my back, like Kratos had done.

Kratos: "When we get to our final destination, my son, I will teach you how to use these blades. They were forged from deep within Hades itself. Consider yourself honored."

Kyle: "Thanks. At least I can defend myself better, Dad." I grimaced at him. He only nodded in agreement. This was officially going to be my new adventure as Kratos' servant, I guess. Only time will tell now.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The start of training begins now.**

Note: This is for my family tree, considering all characters in God of War in Kratos' family.

Zeus: Grandpa

Callisto: Grandma

Deimos: Uncle

Calliope: Stepsister

Lysandra: Stepmom

Gaia: Great-Great-Grandma

Cronos: Great-Grandpa

Rhea: Great-Grandma

Hades: Great-Uncle

Poseidon: Great-Uncle

Theseus: Something I don't know. (He's Kratos' cousin.)

Ares: Half-uncle.

Hera- Step-Grandma

Athena- Half-aunt

Artemis- Half-aunt

Apollo- Half-uncle

Hermes- Half-uncle

Persephone- Half-aunt

Perseus- Half-uncle

Hercules- Half-uncle

Minos- Half-uncle

Aphrodite- Aunt

Hepheastus- Half-uncle

Kratos- Dad

Lisa-Mom. That should be how my family tree goes. To the story!

I, Kyle, the Spawn of Sparta, as I am later known, had met his father. He is Kratos, the God of War, aka the Ghost of Sparta. Mom and I were on a cruise ship to relax, mostly for her, when we were attacked by Kratos' minions. What happened was, Kratos had been searching for me for eighteen straight years just so he could help me become his heir, or servant, or something. I don't have a real clue yet. Our cruise ended by docking back at Cape Canaveral in Florida. We were going to get some tickets to fly back on a plane. Kratos, however, had a much cooler idea!

Kyle: "Dad, we're going to have to buy plane tickets before we head anywhere near home, okay?"

Mom: "Honey, can't you put those blades in a less obvious spot? I mean, everyone can see them."

Kratos: "That cannot be helped, Lisa."

Kyle: "Whatever, Mom. These things make me feel cool." I pulled them out, and started pretending to fight with them. Mom was laughing.

Mom: "You always know how to entertain me, honey." I smiled to her. Kratos, on the other hand…

Kratos: "They are NOT children's playthings! Be more serious!" I put them back in a hurry, gulping.

Kratos: "That's better, son."

Kyle: "Anyway, before we forget, we have to go back to Ypsilanti. Mom, start buying three plane tickets."

Kratos: "We won't need plane tickets. I have a more convenient mode of transportation." He had whistled into the air. A griffin, of all things, landed in front of us, squawking. It had crouched down on all fours to let Mom and I on.

Kratos: "Off, beast! To Ypsilanti!" The griffin squawked again, taking off to my hometown. Mom had to guide him very carefully to the airport first, so she could grab her car from the parking garage at the airport when we got to Detroit. When Mom left the parking structure, Kratos' griffin continued behind us.

Kyle: "Mom, I'm slightly scared."

Mom: "I am too, honey. Your father can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

Kyle: "Not about Dad."

Mom: "What about?"

Kyle: "This training. What will it involve?"

Mom: "If I know anything about Spartan law and tradition, if he thinks you're weak, they'll throw you out so you won't matter to them. If you're strong, they'll at least draft you into the Spartan army."

Kyle: "Thanks for describing that. Now I feel ALL better."

Mom: "You don't, do you?"

Kyle: "No. Not really."

Mom: "Well, I'm happy he at least wishes to try and help you out."

Kyle: "Knowing Dad already, he seems like he's hell-bent on it."

Mom: "Of course, but he wants to show you he cares."

Kyle: "This is quite a way to show it." Mom sighed to herself. When we got home, Kratos parked the griffin right in our front yard.

Mom: "Kratos, honey?"

Kratos: "What?"

Mom: "Can you park your griffin in the backyard?"

Kratos: "Why should that matter, Lisa?"

Mom: "It'll scare the neighbors."

Kratos: "Let them be scared. I do not plan on staying a long time."

Kyle: "Really, Dad?"

Kratos: "Of course. The Gods have a throne and quarters for me on Olympus."

Kyle: "Mount Olympus?"

Kratos: "Of course. None other than there."

Kyle: "Can I ever see it?"

Kratos: "Should you succeed in your trials, then yes. It is a possibility."

Kyle: "Cool."

Kratos: "Cool? It is warm out."

Kyle: "It's a figure of speech, Dad."

Mom: "You DO have a lot of catching up to do, honey." She giggled. I kinda snickered in response. Kratos just sneered at us, stopping us from laughing at him.

Mom: "I'll make us some lunch."

Kratos: "Make it a large feast, if you could."

Mom: "You know I can't cook like Artemis can, honey."

Kratos: "You're right. No mortal can." Mom ran into the house, and I walked in after her. Kratos stood out for a few minutes, then walked in by himself.

At dinner… Mom had cooked as much as she ever had in her life. I was of course gnawing on it like mad, but Kratos was questioning the food. It seemed, not like ancient Greek food, I suppose.

Mom: "Kratos, this is for all of us. Are you not hungry?"

Kratos: "Most of this cuisine looks foreign to me. What is it capable of?"

Kyle (with mouth full): "Filling your belly."

Mom: "Kyle. Just because the Spartans weren't as advanced in technology as we are now doesn't mean you can suddenly revert to old Spartan table manners."

Kyle: "But Mom, Dad doesn't mind! He's from that time!"

Kratos: "Eat as much as you wish, son."

Mom: "Kratos?"

Kratos: "I will eat what is left. I'm not entirely sure of the looks of it."

Mom: "Suit yourself." She started joining me, eating calmly. Kratos was staring at me, not with a grimace, but not with a smile either. He was just looking at me, as if thinking about how I'd perform.

Kratos (thinking): "My son, I do not know if you have what it takes to be an Olympian, but if you can be a Spartan, that is all I'd like." The next day was when Kratos took me out to an open field on his Griffin.

Kyle: "Dad, what do you want from me?"

Kratos: "For you to be a true Spartan. Spartans are warriors. Every strong male Spartan is one. There are basic laws we abide by."

Kyle: "Okay."

Kratos: "You are never to retreat from a battle. You are never to surrender to your enemies. Both show signs of cowardice that I will not tolerate from you in this training."

Kyle: "Never crossed my mind."

Kratos: "The bravery of every Spartan is second to none. You must never show fear. Or fear anything."

Kyle: "Then I've broken that rule already."

Kratos: "How?"

Kyle: "I'm scared about this training. Like, how am I going to do, I don't want to embarrass you…"

Kratos: "Then put those fears aside, my son. Your performance will not matter in these trials. All I expect from you is survival."

Kyle: "That's it?"

Kratos: "Yes. Seeing as how you were not evaluated for your strength at birth, or at your young childhood. But, seeing as how you are a demigod, I have little doubt you are strong enough to pass these trials."

Kyle: "Really?"

Kratos: "My brother Hercules has gone through twelve separate labors. Each one difficult. I fear not of your strength compared to the harshness of these trials."

Kyle: "Really, Dad?" He started making me feel good about myself.

Kratos: "Also, DEATH in the battlefield is the greatest glory any one Spartan can achieve in his life. Do not be afraid to die. If you do, and it was for the city of Sparta, or for your commander, it will matter not."

Kyle: "Dad…" I was nearly about to tear up, but I held it all in.

Kratos: "My son, be careful. You will have one, and only one objective. Destroy all enemies." He opened a portal. We both walked in, and we found ourselves in the middle of a coliseum field.

Kyle: "Whoa…"

Kratos: "This is the very field I hone my skills every day."

Kyle; "Does it have a name?"

Kratos: "The Coliseum of Death." I immediately stared at him, wide-eyed.

Kratos: "I said to show no fear, Kyle."

Kyle: "This is asking quite a lot of me, you know…"

Kratos: "I do know. But I do not doubt you can do this."

Kyle: "You at least have confidence in me, right?"

Kratos: "I do, my son." He left the field, and got into the stands. He sat down on a chair, probably meant for Zeus, but it didn't matter at the moment, I guess. I pulled the Blades of Chaos off of my back, looking for any kinds of monsters to appear. I said to myself that I'd take down anything that he sent my way, no matter how large or how powerful it was. After a few seconds, a sentry appeared, and he had a posse come up with him. They immediately pulled out their swords. I only smiled in anticipation.

Kyle: "Bring it, guys. I don't got all century." As if that was the cue, they charged at me. I immediately threw the blade forward, stabbing one, then I swung it around, throwing the body into the crowd. More charged, but I immediately counteracted that attack with one of my own, swinging both blades to the ground, making a small eruption. They scattered in many directions, and I swung the blades through the flying ones, keeping them in the air even longer. Eventually, I shot one of my blades up into one. It went through its gut, then I slammed it back to the ground. It disappeared. I swung my blades in a huge arc upwards after that, and a few of them flew up. I kept swinging my blades around, slamming them into the ground, and even grabbing some of the enemies, and ripping them in half, or stabbing them to death on the ground. I was having such a rush fighting these things I didn't realize how much blood was flying through the field, until I killed the last one by slamming him into the ground after I launched him.

Kratos: "You are progressing well, my son. But that was only the first wave."

Kyle: "Whoa."

Kratos; "Is something wrong?"

Kyle: "The blood…"

Kratos: "Yes. When you kill living beings, they drop blood in their wake. What's strange about that?"

Kyle: "There's blood everywhere…"

Kratos: "That was a decent amount of sentries. Of course there would be blood covering the floor."

Kyle: "But I'm not guilty about killing them. Why?"

Kratos: "The God of War needn't worry about the casualties of a fight. All you should be concerned about is fighting itself."

Kyle: "Dad… I feel… wrong inside."

Kratos: "What's wrong, then?"

Kyle: "I just killed tons of living things without caring… at all."

Kratos: "The sentries are just mindless minions. You are not truly ending someone's life."

Kyle: "But still… I just killed a whole horde of them."

Kratos: "That was the first test. Your second test will be against a more powerful enemy." As soon as he ended his sentence, I saw four minotaurs exit the stadium doors, roaring at me. I immediately lost my hurt feelings, and continued to fight them as well.

Kratos: "Destroy the Minotaurs. That is all."

Kyle: "Don't worry. I'll make Big Farm Cheeseburgers out of them!" As soon as I charged for them, they assumed their charge as well, swinging their axes at me. I slammed the blades into the first one, and tried to swing him like a rag doll, but that had failed, and I was thrown into another minotaur, who was swinging his axe downwards towards my head. I caught it in my bare hands, then stole it from the minotaur, hacking into his skin, then I threw the axe like a boomerang towards the one my blades were stuck in. As soon as it hit him, I pulled the Blades of Chaos out of him, as quickly as I could back towards me, and I started hacking my way through the Minotaur I stole the axe from. He was defenseless, and soon reduced to a pile of cowering blood and guts. I jumped on top of him, then jammed my blades into his mouth, splitting his head in half. The three remaining minotaurs roared, and charged at me at once. That only made me want more. I charged at them, swinging the Blades of Chaos down into the ground like before, making a small eruption. They flew upwards, though not as high as the sentries had. I launched my blade into one of them then, and swung him into his twin brother. The third one regained his footing, but I knew he had, and charged at him, and I got on top of him, onto his back, and made him charge towards the other two, jamming his horns into both minotaur brothers at once, killing them. I then jammed my blades into his mouth like I had for the first one, and split his head open. His whole body hit the ground, while I roared in victory like the Spartans in 300.

Kratos: "Unbelievable… even I never expected that." I immediately calmed down again, looking upon the carnage I did.

Kyle; "Oh no…" The blood was just immense. I just knew I never had killed before, and this was crazy. Why was I not stopping myself from doing it? Was there some sick side to me I never knew about?

Kratos: "You have one final test, my son."

Kyle: "Can we stop, Dad?"

Kratos: "Stop? You're nearly finished!"

Kyle: "I'm scaring myself."

Kratos: "Son, Spartans never admit fear! What did I just tell you?"

Kyle: "I can't help it! I never killed before now!"

Kratos: "You've never taken a life?"

Kyle: "Of any kind. Human or animal. I don't know what it's like for a Spartan kid, Dad, but, I just don't feel right!"

Kratos: "I thought I wouldn't have to talk about that with you. Spartan children, during their years until adulthood, are forced into the wild to fend for themselves. Once they return, they are considered true warriors, and drafted into the army of Sparta."

Kyle: "Well, I'm not your conventional everyday Spartan child. Killing just is not in my nature!"

Kratos: "Some tasks you have to do will require you to kill."

Kyle: "I don't think I can do this without hurting my own feelings, Dad."

Kratos: "Ah, here comes your final test." He wasn't kidding. I was now staring down a massive Cyclops. It roared, raising its club to smash me. I grabbed its club, then took it for myself, and slammed it against its chest, but then dropped the club, running away from it.

Kratos: "Son, stop this foolish act! Destroy the beast!"

Kyle: "I can't! Not without betraying my conscience!"

Kratos: "Forget your conscience and your heart. Spartans use their heads!"

Kyle: "My head says not to kill this as well!"

Kratos: "Then you're a waste. You do not have what it takes to be a God of War."

Kyle: "You can keep it, Dad! I just want to live a normal life!"

Kratos: "I leave you to the beast. Let it have its way with you for all I care." He started to leave, but some anger boiling up inside me let itself out. I pulled out the Blades of Chaos, charging at the Cyclops with my full strength. It roared, also charging. I ducked under it, pointing my blades right in between its legs, slashing that part. It roared in agony. That's when Kratos turned to see what I was doing. I jumped onto the Cyclops' back, climbing it, and I got to its face, jamming my hand into its eye. I ripped it out. The Cyclops roared louder, and I jammed my blades into its head constantly, right where I thought its brain was. The Cyclops fell to the ground, with one final wail of defeat, while I was covered in blood, holding the eye of the Cyclops. I crushed it with little effort, panting.

Kyle: "How about now, Dad? I may not want to kill, but I don't want to disappoint you."

Kratos: "Just do what I command of you, and you will make me happy enough."

Kyle: "Happy… Enough?" I raised my head, getting into a battle stance.

Kratos: "Hm? You challenge me?"

Kyle: "No. I just want your approval. Did I satisfy your urge for blood?"

Kratos: "I'm not the one you should satisfy in blood. That is your feeling."

Kyle: "I think I've had more than my fair share. Did I pass your tests?"

Kratos: "You have. Now get into a bath. Your mother would not want me to send you back to her covered in blood." I laughed to myself.

Kratos: "What's humorous?"

Kyle: "It's strange. In your own sick way, you do care about me, don't you?"

Kratos: "Of course I do. However, I would not call it 'sick'."

Kyle: "Really?"

Kratos: "You will complete your training elsewhere."

Kyle: "You didn't answer me."

Kratos: "I would call it, 'necessary'." He left. I simply shrugged, going into a nearby shower. Within it, letting the water run down my body and my clothes in the washing machine, I wondered, "Does Dad really want me to take over as the God of War? I sure hope he doesn't. I'm not qualified. No bloodlust." I snickered to myself saying that, then said, "Oh Zeus, now he's rubbing off on me. Haha!"

To be continued…

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Summer Camp?**

Remember when Dad/Kratos said my training wasn't fully done yet? Well…

Kratos: "Son, you are going to Summer Camp."

Kyle: "Summer Camp? Huh?" I only went camping once in the winter. Man was it bad!

Mom: "Kyle, it's not going to be like camping in 6th grade. It'll be different."

Kyle: "It sure as Hades would be."

Kratos: "About that, Hades does not like it when his name is used in such a manner. He prefers to hear hell, or the Underworld."

Kyle: "Sure as hell then. Anyway, what's summer camp going to be like?"

Kratos: "My brother Hercules is the camp counselor. I know him. He's rather nice to new people."

Kyle: "Hercules is my uncle? Wow…"

Kratos: "Yes. He is your uncle, in a way."

Mom: "I remember the family reunion we had, honey. Wasn't it fun?"

Kratos: "Not entirely."

Kyle: "How bad was it?"

Mom: "Oh, I wasn't allowed in at first because of Hera's, um…, rule?"

Kratos: "Yes. But when she found out you were my wife and not Zeus', she changed her mind. I was ecstatic at first. But, the other God's reactions weren't favorable of her."

Kyle: "Did they get to know her better?"

Mom: "Of course they did. They liked me after that."

Kratos: "As much as a God could tolerate liking a mortal, anyway."

Mom: "Oh, Kratos!" She shoved him playfully. "You know they liked me alright."

Kratos: "They wouldn't admit it if you asked them, Lisa."

Kyle: "Oh. Um… Do Zeus and Hera know about me existing?"

Kratos: "Yes. Zeus was the reason I was sent to get you anyway."

Kyle: "Would they… like me?"

Kratos: "Hmm… I can't say for sure."

Kyle: "Oh."

Kratos: "But if you get Hercules' praise, they are likely to at least want to meet you."

Kyle: "Okay then."

Kratos: "You must pack now. Otherwise, we will not reach the camp before nightfall."

Kyle: "Okay, Dad!" I had packed up all of my clothes, my medication, a tooth brush with toothpaste, and my face wash and soap.

Kyle; "My bags are packed." I smiled, waiting for Kratos to call me on to his griffin.

Kratos: "We leave now, if you are ready."

Kyle: "I am!"

Mom: "Honey!" I turned to look at her. She ran up to me, and hugged me, trying not to scratch herself on the Blades of Chaos. I hugged her back, and she kissed me on the cheek.

Mom: "Please call whenever you can! I want to make sure you'll still be okay."

Kyle: "I will be. What could they possibly do that's horrible?"

Mom: "That doesn't mean I can't worry, sweetie."

Kyle: "Oh, Zeus…"

Kratos: "If you are ready, we must go now." He was trying not to have an outburst, I could tell by how he was straining his voice.

Kyle; "I'm coming, Dad!" I hopped on to the griffin.

Mom: "I love you, honey!"

Kyle: "I love you, too!" The griffin took off, flying to our destination.

Kyle: "Sheesh, Dad. Mom's too worried about me."

Kratos: "She has a reason for that."

Kyle: "Of course she does. She's my mom."

Kratos: "There's more of a reason."

Kyle: "What is it?"

Kratos: "Some of the students that Hercules trains occasionally never come back. They have to report casualties every month."

Kyle: "C-C-casualties?"

Kratos: "Spartans never admit to their fears, son!"

Kyle: "Oh, right." I quickly calmed myself down.

Kratos: "You still have to work on that, but your fighting is impeccable."

Kyle: "I know. I just don't like disappointing you."

Kratos: "You've never fully disappointed me."

Kyle: "Fully?"

Kratos: "You admit your fears. That is the only reason I have even the slightest disappointment in you."

Kyle: "Oh." I looked depressed. Kratos noticed.

Kratos: "However, I do cut you slack for it."

Kyle; "Seriously?"

Kratos: "Only because you were not born and raised as a Spartan. That's the reason I have decided to accept the fact that you show fear."

Kyle: "I don't show it while I'm fighting."

Kratos: "I have to disagree with that."

Kyle: "Huh?"

Kratos: "You are also afraid of taking a life. Either on purpose or on accident."

Kyle: "Accidentally."

Kratos: "You'd never purposely take another man's life, even if yours was in danger, or if you needed to exact your revenge on him?"

Kyle: "No. I'm not that kind of guy, Dad. I know you expect me to be the new God of War, but I just don't want to be that. I want to just be a demigod."

Kratos: "Should something horrible happen to me, however, you will have no choice."

Kyle: "Find another heir." I stared at him, with an 'I've made up my mind on that subject' look.

Kratos: "I offered my soul to Ares, the previous God of War, when my life was in danger. Then he made me kill my past family. My wife Lysandra, and my daughter, Calliope." He wasn't grimacing, even a little. He was sad.

Kyle: "Dad…" I put my hand on his shoulder. Kratos gently pushed it off.

Kratos: "I do not deserve your pity, my son."

Kyle: "That doesn't mean I can't sympathize with you anyway…"

Kratos: "I swore I would kill Ares that day. He is dead now."

Kyle: "Good. You did what you promised to everyone you would do. You did it in honor of my stepmom and stepsister."

Kratos: "That is why I do not get it, from your view."

Kyle: "My view?"

Kratos: "What if you were me? What if Ares killed your wife and daughter? Would you let him roam free, even after getting your revenge on him?"

Kyle: "No one DESERVES to die, Dad. Not even scum like Ares."

Kratos: "Another reason why I dislike your reason."

Kyle: "Huh?"

Kratos: "You agree with me that Ares is scum. You agree he deserved to get payback. But why do you not agree he should die?"

Kyle: "Dad, I just don't think killing is right!"

Kratos: "Even in my life?"

Kyle: "Yes. No one, no matter how evil they are, does not deserve to just be killed."

Kratos: "I swore it on my deathbed."

Kyle: "Then that's a promise you couldn't have broken. If you had to kill Ares, and you promised it on your life, then fine. But I wouldn't have killed him. I would have just beat him into the ground."

Kratos: "The kind that Ares came from, even if you could've defeated him, would not have stopped fighting unless you took every last breath out of his body. As long as he was still alive, he would have threatened others as well."

Kyle: "Can we stop talking about Ares?"

Kratos: "You listen well, child. If you need to kill, then DO it. That's the only bit of advice I can give to you."

Kyle: "FINE!" I stopped talking, letting Kratos continue to fly the griffin.

Kratos (thinking): "He behaves like an Athenian. He hardly deserves his Spartan heritage at this point." When we landed, it looked like a normal summer camp.

Kyle; "Are you sure this is the place, Dad?"

Kratos: "Yes." He walked forward to it, while I followed behind. As soon as we stepped in, it was like we went through a cloaking field. There were now teens everywhere. Some were fighting each other with their weapons, others were merely hanging out. I saw a few centaurs roaming the area. Some sentries were also there, with clipboards, as if monitoring the progress of each student. It seemed innocent enough, I suppose.

Kyle: "Wow."

Kratos: "This is where all demigods travel to learn how to harness their energies constructively. Many had abruptly found out about their power, such as you."

Kyle: "Cool. Hey, um, Dad?"

Kratos: "Hmm?"

Kyle: "What would my powers entail exactly?"

Kratos: "Anything having to do with war, brutality, fire, you name it."

Kyle: "Never occurred to me to ask until now."

A voice: "Ah, my brother!" This guy was tall! Kratos only came up to the top of his abdomen, below his solar plexus. He was wearing a battle helmet, shoulder armor, and gauntlets with lion heads at the ends of them.

Kratos: "Hercules."

Hercules: "The God of War! It's been quite a long time!"

Kratos: "It sure has." Hercules and Kratos actually high-fived. I was amazed.

Hercules: "What brings you to Camp Olympus?"

Kratos: "I am dropping off my son."

Hercules: "Your son? The Spawn of Sparta?"

Kratos: "Yes. He is right here." He pointed to me. Hercules turned to see me just below his waist line. I waved to him.

Hercules: "THAT'S your son?"

Kyle: "Yeah. So?"

Hercules: "I expected you to be more muscular. You're skinny as a twig!"

Kyle: "I can kick ass just as much as my Dad can!"

Hercules: "Hah! You trick me, Kratos."

Kratos: "I do not. This is the child Lisa bore to me."

Hercules: "Is that so?"

Kyle: "My mom's name is Lisa alright, Herc."

Hercules: "If you say so. You aren't one to joke, God of War."

Kratos: "I can assure you, Hercules. This boy is no joke. He is very powerful in his current state."

Hercules: "As powerful as one who just discovered he was a demigod can be, right?"

Kratos: "Yes. I'm sure he won't terribly disappoint." I glared at Kratos.

Hercules: "I'll take him under my wing for now, then, brother. When I'm through with him, he will be a great warrior."

Kratos: "I do not doubt that, Hercules." He boarded his griffin, flying towards a mountain in the distance covered with clouds. I turned back to Hercules, smiling.

Hercules: "Your name is?"

Kyle: "Kyle."

Hercules: "Good! At least I don't have to call you the Spawn of Sparta all of the time."

Kyle: "Can I call you Uncle Herc?"

Hercules: "I suppose." He guided me towards an amphitheater, then motioned for me to go behind the curtain. I did. He turned on the speakers, blaring into them.

Hercules: "Everybody, we have a new student! Come here now! I want you all to meet him!" I had to cover my ears, saying to myself, "Can he really yell any louder? Ouch…"

Another student's POV…

I'm Ashley, the daughter of Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom. Naturally, I am one of the smartest people at my camp, right? Most times. Other times, I'm just like everyone else. I have short brunette colored hair, brown eyes, and usually wear regular shirts with jeans. I also wear glasses most times… a lot of my other demigod friends consider that to be a drawback. It's just how I am, though. When Hercules blared through the mike that we were having a new student, I was ecstatic! He should be a cool guy! We walked in, and my friends and I took some of the front row seats, right in front of Hercules, in the center of the podium.

Ashley: "Oh, this should be fun!"

Ken (He's one of Hades' more recent kids.): "I don't know. I just want to know how strong he is in a battle!"

Chelsea (A daughter of Poseidon): "Is fighting all you think about, Ken? Come on. Maybe he's Dionysus' kid or something. A party guy!"

Thomas (One of the results of Zeus' latest affairs): "Maybe Chelsea's right. Come on, guys. Let's give the poor dude a shot. He shouldn't be all bad." Other murmuring was heard across the crowd, as well. Some were ecstatic, others bored, some just stayed quiet, probably waiting for Hercules to introduce the boy. I sure was!

Hercules: "This boy is the son of the God of War, Kratos." Everyone immediately shut up, including me.

Ken: "ALL RIGHT! A FIGHTER DUDE!"

Hercules: "You'll have your chance to have fun with him later, Ken."

Ken: "Just bring him out! I want to assess his skills!"

Hercules; "He also has been given the Blades of Chaos, one of the most powerful weapons in history."

Ken: "AND he has the Blades of Chaos? This will be fun!"

Chelsea: "Aww man… another Ken."

Thomas: "Yeah, but then again, Kratos never has had a kid here before. We should pay more attention to this one. See what he's like for real."

Ashley: "Exactly, Thomas. Just because he's Kratos' son shouldn't mean anything."

Hercules: "Without any further ado, and the fact little else is known for sure, please welcome, Kyle! The Spawn of Sparta!"

To Kyle's POV…

Some Sentries undid the curtains, while I just stood still in front of the crowd of demigod people. They were all silent, not applauding. Some were gawking, and I noticed one person in the front row standing out of his seat, readying to fight himself for some reason.

Girl: "That's it?"

Guy: "Where's the muscles?"

Girl: "He doesn't even LOOK like Kratos."

Kyle: "Hi…" I just waved to everybody. The guy who was standing up just laughed.

Kyle: "HEY! What's so funny?"

Guy: "I simply cannot believe someone like YOU, are the Spawn of Sparta the Gods were going on and on about!"

Kyle; "Well, I am!" I noticed the people immediately next to him on both sides were facepalming, while the girl next to the guy on his right was shrugging to me.

Hercules: "Yes, I know he doesn't look like much, but he does have the Blades of Chaos. At least he can fight."

Guy: "Maybe a few sentries! Definitely not a Minotaur, much less a Cyclops!"

Kyle: "I killed four Minotaurs, and a Cyclops already!"

Guy: "Really? Let's put that to the test!" He jumped up onto the stage, and pulled out a hammer so big, it was his height. The smashing part was HUGE!

Kyle: "Sweet mother of Poseidon that hammer is huge!"

Guy: "I am Ken, son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld! I will make sure you get to see my father in person."

Girl: "KEN! Leave the poor guy alone!"

Ken: "Chelsea, stay out of this. I need to make sure he can actually back up his words. That's all."

Hercules: "If you have to fight him, please fight him elsewhere. Not here on the stage."

Kyle: "Yeah."

Ken: "Makes no difference to me, Hercules." He led us to a sandbox like area that was big enough for a whole stadium.

Hercules: "Ken, just don't kill him."

Ken: "If you say so, Hercules. I'll TRY not to." Chelsea and her two other friends looked worried. Everyone else was watching intently, hoping I could at least fight him off, I suppose.

Kyle: "A guy with a hammer. Shouldn't be too much different than a Cyclops with a giant wooden club." I pulled out both Blades of Chaos, staring Ken down. He was smirking, and slightly chuckling to himself. This guy was probably just a fighting maniac. Oh, he's definitely killed before. I can tell.

Ken: "You have no idea how much more powerful I am than a Cyclops." He raised the hammer up into the air, and slammed it, shaking the ground, actually sending out a shockwave. I jumped over it before it could get to me, then I shot one of the Blades of Chaos at his hammer, lassoing around it. I pulled myself in, only to get punched by Ken right into my gut! I flew into an invisible wall. Hercules took precautions so everyone was safe. That's good.

Ken: "You've mastered the range of the Blades, I can see. I at least expected that from you."

Kyle: "But?"

Ken: "You hardly have the physical strength to match up to mine."

Kyle: "I would have bet." I looked at that hammer again. If he can make earthquakes just by slamming the darn thing, what other powers did he have? I simply charged at Ken this time. He also took that initiative, charging at his full speed. As soon as he swung his hammer to slam me into the ground, I side stepped, then slashed across his face. He gave a howl of pain, then I jumped into the air, only to get slammed by the hammer right where Ken punched me earlier. I flew, slamming into the wall with an even harder force than before.

Ken: "How'd that feel?"

Kyle: "Oww…"

Chelsea: "Stop it, Ken! You're hurting him enough!"

Ken: "Really? 'Cause he still looks like he has some fight in him." I was panting, and got up. As soon as I did, though, he swung his hammer yet another time. When I put out my hand to catch it, it CAUGHT it!

Ken: "What in the hell?"

Kyle: "I just caught his hammer!" Everyone was now murmuring amongst themselves in the crowd. Chelsea made a whistle of relief. So did her other friends, but one girl more than her. Dang, she looked pretty.

Kyle: "Now that I'm going to be serious, I suggest you set that hammer down and surrender."

Ken: "What? I never surrender!"

Kyle: "Okay. Then eat this!" I swung my Blade across his face, scratching him. It made him drop his hammer. He backed off. I put both of my blades away, then started punching his face. He grabbed one of my hands, then lifted me up.

Ken: "You're just lucky, mortal!"

Kyle: "I'm as much of a demigod as you are!" I pulled out one of the Chaos Blades, and jammed it into his arm that was holding me. He screamed, while I back flipped away from him, then swung both blades at his midsection. When they collided, they let blood fly out to both sides of the stage. He dropped to the ground, panting.

Kyle: "You know…"

Ken: "What?"

Kyle: "The way you're going on, you should be the strongest fighter here, right?"

Hercules: "That's where all of his good grades are."

Ken: "Yeah. I'm the best. So?"

Kyle: "If I'm beating you, then doesn't that make me the best?"

Ken: "You sorry son of a…" He got up to punch me again, but was clobbered in his side. It was one of the two lion gauntlets Hercules had. Ken dropped again, holding his gut. It was bleeding, but seemed repairable.

Hercules: "Kyle, I'd say you're worthy to join us." Some of the other students were agreeing.

Kyle: "Thank you, Uncle Herc."

Hercules: "I'll assign you to Ken and Chelsea's cabin. Feel free to unpack there."

Kyle: "Okay!" I walked to Chelsea, while some Centaurs hauled Ken out on a stretcher.

Chelsea: "He'll be fine. He's been bruised that badly before."

Kyle: "Okay. Thanks."

Chelsea: "I'm Chelsea, one of Poseidon's daughters. Some consider me to be a Nyad, but I don't think so."

Kyle: "You are what you are."

Boy: "I'm Thomas. One of Zeus' boys." We shook hands.

Kyle: "Um…"

Thomas: "That would make you my nephew, seeing as Kratos is another of Zeus' sons."

Kyle: "Whatever. You seem like a nice guy anyway." The brunette girl was staying silent, and for some reason, red-faced.

Kyle: "And you are?"

Brunette: "I'm… Ashley. Athena's daughter."

Kyle; "Well, I'm Kyle, the Spawn of Sparta. How're you all today?"

Chelsea: "I'm cool."

Thomas: "Just fine."

Ashley: "Amazing!" I shrugged while looking at her, but thought it was okay.

Kyle; "Should we at least check Ken out later? I mean…"

Ashley: "Yeah! We probably should."

Chelsea: "Go ahead if you two want. Thomas and I have to review our course work."

Thomas: "Not quite as easy as it looks."

Kyle: "Okay. We'll leave you to it." They walked off, while I saw Ashley up close. She WAS good-looking. Obviously, she thought I was, too.

Kyle: "You are pretty."

Ashley: "Thank you!" She was ecstatic. I just nodded.

Kyle: "So, where is the medical tent or whatever it is?"

Ashley: "Out by the lake."

Kyle: "Lead the way." She gladly went ahead while I walked behind. We stopped when we got to the reception desk. There was a Harpy at the desk. It squealed when it saw us.

Kyle: "Did you have an arrival of a black kid about, say, a few minutes ago? Ken?" The Harpy flew out of the desk, flying towards the hallway. We followed it, while I shrugged. It stopped in front of a room to the right of the hallway, opened the door, then flew back to the reception desk. We walked in, seeing him covered in bandages.

Kyle: "Ken?"

Ken: "I said I didn't want visitors!"

Ashley: "It's just me!"

Ken: "Ashley? Ugh. Fine. Come in." He sounded annoyed more than happy. We both stepped in, walking until we got to his bed.

Ken: "The new kid? Here to gloat?"

Kyle: "No. Just making sure you're still alive."

Ken: "Huh?"

Ashley: "What's wrong?"

Ken: "Out of everyone else besides my group, no one else has actually took the time to check up on me."

Kyle: "And, that's good?"

Ken: "We're alright. I never did catch your real name, though. What is it?"

Kyle: "Kyle. Son of Kratos. The Spawn of Sparta. You name it."

Ken: "Kyle. You're alright, man. You're good."

Kyle: "I know this is a very un-war-like thing to do, but I'm not like my Dad."

Ken: "I can see, man. I really can."

Ashley: "At least you're still fine."

Ken: "At least I'm happy I lost to a guy that cares about other people."

Kyle: "Thanks." Ken and I shook hands, to Ashley's surprise.

Ken: "Feel free to fight me again anytime. But no cutting, okay?"

Kyle: "Sure. I wouldn't want to see you back here again."

Ashley (thinking): "This is very un-God of War-like. He actually cares for people. That's awesome. He may have the power of Kratos, but he sure isn't him at all."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Your average day of camp, until…**

Today, nothing too special actually happened. Regular day at camp, blah blah blah.

Ken: "Hey, Kyle, since we have time, we should start training with each other."

Chelsea: "Ken…"

Ken: "But nothin'. I want a rematch!"

Kyle: "Sure, big guy. If that's how you want it!" I had to look up at him a bit. Unfortuantely, I'm the smallest, skinniest guy here. Everyone underestimates that, though. I can tell. But, hell, I can kick their butts.

Thomas: "We shall show off what we can do to you. Hercules says it's best that we know all of what we can do so we can work together if we have to." Thomas pulled a spear out of his back, and jammed it into the ground. When he did, storm clouds formed over us, but not anywhere else. I gaped.

Thomas: "I can control and create lightning and thunder storms any way I want. Quite the useful tool, wouldn't you say?" He demonstrated by calling down one right over a bush, destroying it.

Kyle: "Yep. You any good with that spear?"

Thomas: "I try."

Chelsea: "That isn't all we're capable of." She actually created water out of thin air, making it into an orb. She raised it over herself, and splashed it down on herself, creating sparkles. Her long hair was reflecting in the sunlight, just adding to the effect.

Kyle: "Wow."

Chelsea: "And I do have this trident." She pulled it out of her back like with the spear on Thomas.

Chelsea: "But I rarely use it, if ever. I'm not all good at fighting."

Ken: "Because she'd rather reason things out with her foes."

Chelsea: "KEN!"

Ken: "Yeah, yeah. If you thought that water thing was nice, you haven't seen nothin' yet!" he slammed his hammer into the ground, making a small shock wave. He waved it against the ground, creating fire. The fire shaped itself into very convenient orbs, and he slammed them like they were baseballs! BASEBALLS!

Kyle: "Holy Zeus!"

Ken: "Heh. I knew he'd enjoy that." Ashley was suddenly looking ashamed.

Kyle; "Ashley, what can you do?"

Ashley: "I'm just… not able to… use powers like that."

Ken: "Yeah. All she's good for is that brain of hers she inherited from Athena."

Chelsea: "Ashley, do you want to learn how to fight?"

Ashley: "You know I-"

Ken: "Don't. She's a thinker. Come on guys. She'll be fine by herself." He stormed off. Thomas just followed behind, not caring a heck of a lot, but Chelsea sighed.

Kyle; "What's wrong?"

Chelsea: "She really does want to learn, but Ken always denies her the right to learn how. He just says, 'Oh, Goddess of Wisdom, she's only good for brains!' like it's a frickin' fact. Athena's capable of fighting. Why can't she?" We both looked back at her. She was depressed, making me feel depressed, too.

Kyle: "Then there's no reason she shouldn't." I got a smile going.

Chelsea: "Wow. You really aren't like your father."

Kyle: "I know. I like that." I walked to her.

Ashley; "Kyle?"

Kyle: "Come on, Ashley. You're joining us."

Ashley: "But Ken said…"

Kyle: "Forget what that hammer-happy freak says. You're your own woman. There's no reason you shouldn't learn if you don't want to." She looked amazed that I said it.

Ashley: "Kyle…"

Kyle: "Don't worry. If he says no again, I'll knock his block off. You know I can."

Chelsea: "I'll catch up with the guys." She ran ahead. Ashley stood up, looking confident for once. (Since I saw her anyway.)

Ashley: "Let's go."

Kyle; "That's the spirit!" We both ran to catch up with Chelsea. She caught up with Ken and Thomas.

Thomas: "Ashley's joining us? Cool."

Ken: "Not cool. She's just…"

Kyle: "Shut up, dude." I pointed my Blades of Chaos at him. He immediately shut up.

Thomas: "So, Ashley, where should we start?"

Ashley: "I really don't know where to go with this, unfortunately. I don't know the basics at all."

Kyle: "You're kidding. Nobody here taught you the basics?"

Ken: "My bad."

Kyle: "Okay. Let's go with the basics, then. First off, since you don't really have a weapon of your own, we need to teach you how to use your bare hands and feet."

Ashley: "Sure. Let's go!" She sounded happy to. Ken was amazed she actually reacted that way. I could tell by the look on his face. We had to spend an hour teaching her all of the basics without weapons she should have known, and she caught on quickly. Once we put it to the test, though, she was scared.

Ashley: "But I don't want to really hurt anyone."

Kyle: "You won't hurt anyone, Ashley. We'll make it easy for you. Take me on." Now she really was scared.

Ashley; "But…"

Kyle: "I won't use my Blades, alright? I'll prove it." I threw them both all the way out to both sides, as far as they could go. I didn't pull them back in, but it was now obvious that they were molded into my skin, like as if they'd naturally always been there. When the chains are all the way wrapped around my arms, you can't notice that one chain that's partially molded into my skin. Chelsea, Ken, and Thomas looked astounded by that chain part.

Thomas: "Doesn't that hurt?"

Kyle: "Nah. After a week, it really didn't." I got into a combat stance, like in karate.

Kyle: "Come on, Ashley. Show me what'cha got." She got confident now, and charged at me. But I was ready for her. As soon as she threw a punch, I dodged it, and landed a punch to her gut. She doubled over, falling down to her knees.

Chelsea: "Maybe you should hold back your power just a bit."

Kyle: "Just came to me. You okay?"

Ashley: "Of course I am!" She back-flipped back up to her feet, getting ready to fight some more. I smiled, waiting in anticipation. That brain of hers definitely shows she can pick up anything in a matter of seconds.

Kyle: "Then what are you waiting for?"

Ashley: "Am I at least doing good?"

Kyle: "Of course you are! Come on, guys, isn't she?"

Ken: "Um, sure. Cool."

Thomas: "Yep."

Chelsea: "Uh-huh." I slapped my face. They were obviously confused on what to say, but not particularly impressed with her. I wanted them to show actual praise. Not this junk.

Kyle: "Well, if they're not sure, I'd say you're doing awesome." I meant it, too.

Ashley: "But…"

Kyle: "Forget what they say, Ashley. I'm the one training you right now. The only opinion that totally matters is mine. Let's face it, you're doing well." She started smiling again, getting ready. We continued on, both filled on adrenaline, fighting each other.

Later…

We both hit the ground, panting, lying down, looking at the sky.

Kyle: "Yep. You're still good as ever."

Ashley: "I learned from the best, alright." I blushed for some odd reason, but quickly got it off my face, smiling normally. She knew how to make me overly happy, and it's only been a few weeks since we first met. I guess this 'Goddess of Wisdom' thing is really all it's cracked up to be. Whatever, though. I like it just fine.

Ken: "I was actually mildly entertained. Do it again, but use the Blades of Chaos this time, Kyle."

Kyle: "No. Too extreme. She doesn't have anything of her own yet."

Thomas: "Eh, I agree."

Chelsea: "What'd I say? Battle crazy."

Ken: "I can stop being crazy anytime I want!" He pulled out his hammer, pointing its head at Chelsea. She gulped. As soon as he began to attack, however, I immediately recovered, and literally, in a flash of light, I had gotten on his shoulders, pointing both Blades of Chaos at his neck, preparing to attack if necessary.

Kyle: "That means preferably that you won't go crazy at any given moment, Ken. Now specifically." He calmed down, and I jumped off of his neck and shoulders.

Ashley: "I didn't think teaching me how to fight would spark such an uproar."

Kyle: "Nah, don't worry none. That's just how he is."

Thomas: "Yep. We always have to deal with his temper. Ha!" Everyone else started laughing but Ken. He sighed.

Later…

We had gone to History of the Gods class. Ugh. The only reason I hated it was because this lesson was about my father, Kratos, the God of War. The teacher was also a Gorgon. I thought we needed eye covers, but Ashley told me Gorgons use laser vision to freeze things to stone. Phew.

Gorgon: "Fortunately, for today's lesson, for our new student, Kyle, we're learning about Kratos, the God of War." We all made bored sighs to her. Even me. I know everything I need to know about Dad.

Gorgon: "Oh, come now class. It's just that we aren't finished yet."

Ken: "What more is there?"

Gorgon: "He did used to be a mortal." I literally gasped. He was a mere human? Not even a demigod? Wow. She continued, "See? At least one person here can appreciate my teachings."

Kyle: "Yeah. Go on. What else?" Now I was interested.

Gorgon: "To become the God of War he is today, he used Pandora's Box many years ago."

Thomas: "My dad told me about that one."

Ken: "Mine too."

Girl: "We all know that story!" I raised my hand.

Gorgon: "Yes, Kyle?"

Kyle: "Keep going on. Tell me everything!"

Boy: "You mean Kratos never told you his story?"

Kyle: "He just mentioned the part about Ares. Not Pandora's Box! Quick, teach, keep going!"

Ashley (thinking): "He can even show wanting to learn? Usually, they'd assume they were know-it-alls, but Kyle doesn't admit that, or even show a sign he knows everything. Wow. I feel better already!"

Gorgon: "Your father bested the dangers of Pandora's Temple, eventually recovering Pandora's Box. Once he had it, he was killed by Ares, but revived by Zeus. His efforts to recover the box did not fail, he opened it, received its power upon opening the box, and used it to defeat the insane Ares."

Kyle: "Not even DEATH can stop him?"

Gorgon: "Not so, it seems."

Kyle: "Then he is invincible."

Thomas: "Sure seems like it, don't it guys?" People were murmuring amongst themselves, agreeing with him.

Chelsea: "Then does that mean death can't stop Kyle?"

Gorgon: "I wouldn't put much stock into that just yet, Chelsea. But who knows? He could even exceed his father's potential."

Kyle: "Exceed defying death? Nah. Impossible. I'm just his son."

Ken: "Quite a lot to live up to, little man. Heh."

Kyle: "I know." I sighed, amazed that I found this out.

The next day…

Hercules (Through the loudspeakers): "STUDENTS! Come to the amphitheater! The Goddess Athena brings word from Olympus!"

Kyle: "Ashley! Your mom's here! Come on!"

Ashley: "Just a minute, Kyle! Ooh, this'll be fun!" Ken, Chelsea, and Thomas followed behind. The curtains unveiled, revealing Athena for the first time. I was downright shocked. She looked amazing! Much more different than I thought she'd look. Wow.

Ken: "Athena, lookin' as good as ever, eh, Kyle, buddy?"

Kyle: "I suppose so. I dunno."

Ashley: "She always did look nice…"

Athena: "The Gods of Olympus have sent me to bring this message to the Spawn of Sparta. Where is he?" I quickly ran up to the stage, kneeling before her.

Kyle: "Oh, great Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, I am not worthy to have received such an honor. Please, allow me to properly-"

Athena: "It's okay. None of that is necessary." I got up from my kneeling position, still offering a handshake, though. She took it.

Athena: "Anyway, the Gods have asked me to give you a mission."

Kyle: "A mission? Of what sort?"

Athena: "You are to report to the location of Honolulu, Hawaii. Poseidon awaits your presence."

Kyle: "Lord Poseidon requests my-"

Athena: "You don't have to address us like that. We gave up using that at least 500 years ago."

Kyle: "Oh. My real name is Kyle. I prefer not to be addressed as the Spawn of Sparta too much."

Athena: "Kyle. I shall remember that. You are allowed to bring one other to accompany you, should you wish to accept that offer."

Kyle: "Okay then. Um…" I looked across the audience, but my eyes immediately set on one particular person.

Kyle; "I wish to bring Ashley with me."

Audience: "HUH? What can she do?"

Kyle: "I've been teaching her how to hold her own in a battle. She'll be okay. Plus, I'll be there."

Athena: "You do know you request that my daughter join you, correct?" I nodded.

Kyle; "With your permission, of course." Ashley looked at Athena, questioning whether or not she could go.

Athena: "If you can promise she'll come back without being wounded badly, yes."

Kyle: "Consider it done, Athena." Ashley ran up, and before we were about to prepare to go, Athena stopped us.

Athena: "Ashley, I must give you something for the battles ahead." She pulled the blades strapped to her waist, and gave them to her.

Ashley: "Really, mom?"

Athena: "So you can protect yourself, and him if you must."

Kyle: "Thank you Athena. We'll come back. No problems or scratches."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Poseidon's Rage**

When Ashley and I were done packing up certain rations that we both needed, Athena allowed us to take a Pegasus.

Athena: "This Pegasus should be able to take you straight to Poseidon, or at least most of the way there. I trust you both will be safe?"

Kyle: "Yep. We should make it there no problem."

Ashley: "I'll be fine, Mom. I trust him more than anyone else here." I looked at her, still wondering why she showed so much affection and kindness towards me compared to mostly everyone else here.

Athena: "As long as you come back safely, I won't worry about you."

Kyle: "I swear, on the Blades of Chaos, she'll be totally safe." I jumped on, taking the reins on the Pegasus. It neighed, and almost took off.

Kyle: "Down, boy! Down!" It wasn't listening to me, unfortunately. Stupid horse!

Ashley: "Whoa! Whoa!" The Pegasus calmed down, getting on its legs. I sighed in relief, happy I chose Ashley.

Ashley: "Kyle, you say whoa to a Pegasus. Not down." She giggled after that. Man, I'm good at this girl thing, I suppose.

Athena: "Poseidon expects you to be there by the end of the day. Don't take too long out there." Hercules walked in to see us, still wearing his Nemean Cestus, as for usual. I just now figured out the name of those. He won them in his first labor out of all twelve of them.

Hercules: "Kyle, Ashley, I just stopped by to say good luck out there."

Kyle: "Thanks, Uncle Herc. It's what I do. I run on the God's errands now, apparently."

Ashley: "If the Gods choose you to do something, it's hard to say no, isn't it?"

Kyle; "I'd say so."

Hercules: "If only it was always that simple."

Athena: "Hercules… we've been through this…"

Kyle: "Uncle Herc, is there something you want to tell me?" My concerned look appeared, and Athena looked confused.

Kyle; "What? I can't be worried about my Uncle Hercules?"

Athena: "You do know you're the son of the God of War, correct?"

Kyle: "I know all about Dad. He's the God of War, used Pandora's Box to kill Ares, used to be a mortal, I know about his history!"

Athena: "But, why do you show concern for people? Aren't you the…"

Kyle: "Let me get one thing straight with you and the other Gods of Olympus. One, yes, I do respect and love my father, Kratos. But number two, I can't be anything like him in personality. I'm sorry I'm not a fighting happy, gut-wrenching, bloodthirsty killer like my father is. I may be a Spartan by heritage, but not by my upbringing."

Ashley: "Kyle…"

Athena: "So, you are not the Spartan he says you are?"

Kyle: "He's been lying to you guys if he's said anything about that. But I am not to be underestimated. I am very capable of holding my own in a fight against anyone."

Athena: "I did not doubt that for one second."

Kyle: "Thanks, Athena." Athena seemed so understanding and forgiving to me. That must have been what made her help Dad get Pandora's Box way back when. Good enough for me.

Athena: "But you should go. Poseidon doesn't like it when people are late to his call."

Ashley: "Yes. He tends to go off of the deep end." I widened my eyes.

Kyle: "Then what are we waiting for, Ashley? Let's go!" I took to the front while Ashley got behind me, and we took off into the sky. But as soon as we got high into the sky, the Pegasus was again out of control.

Kyle: "Whoa! PEGASUS! WHOA!" It was doing uncontrollable loop-de-loops, dive bombing occasionally, and raising back up. I couldn't hope to get it, and Ashley moved in.

Ashley: "Move over! I've done this tons of times, Kyle!" She grabbed its reins, and regained control of the Pegasus while I took the rear.

Kyle: "Oops."

Ashley: "I thought we were over this in Pegasus riding class. Grab the reins after the Pegasus takes off-"

Kyle: "I did!"

Ashley: "AND after you set a course for the Pegasus to fly for using the reins! If you don't, it'll fly in an insane, uncontrollable pattern! It's in their nature!"

Kyle: "I didn't fully read your notes. Sorry."

Ashley: "We're so making you restudy when we get back."

Kyle: "The good kind, right?"

Ashley: "Of course, Kyle."

Kyle: "Under the usual tree?"

Ashley: "Uh-huh."

Kyle: "Thanks. I'd love that." Ashley smiled to me, but still sighed to herself.

Ashley (thinking): "He inherited Kratos' inattentiveness I take it."

Kyle: "So, what's Poseidon look like?"

Ashley: "Look for a guy with huge black dreadlocks and glowing blue tattoos. Can't miss him."

Kyle: "God of the seas? Hawaii's definitely a good choice for him, right?"

Ashley: "Better than the Sahara."

Kyle: "Definitely. The only good water is the Nile."

Ashley: "Poseidon can use any body of water he wants."

Kyle: "Fresh or salty?"

Ashley: "Yep. Doesn't matter to him."

Kyle: "Nice." We spent the rest of the time observing the beauty of the ocean by the time we got over California. I regret to say that we forgot to bring our swimsuits, though. I wanted to hang out in Hawaii for a little while.

Ashley: "Oh crap! I forgot about my black bikini…"

Kyle: "Oh crap! I forgot my black trunks with silver and red lining… wait… one or two piece?"

Ashley: "What do you care?"

Kyle: "Sorry! I was just curious!"

Ashley: "Whatever." When we landed, the Pegasus took off.

Kyle: "There goes our ride. How in Hades are we gonna make it back to Camp Olympus?"

Ashley: "The Gods do that to people. They don't send your method of travel back until your mission is done."

Kyle: "So…"

Ashley: "What?"

Kyle: "Did that stuff in Clash of the Titans actually happen, or is that really myth?"

Ashley: "Perseus is real, but I would say Clash of the Titans didn't happen. The Krakken's still alive, not stoned."

Kyle: "Oh." Dang, my mortal world has a lot to learn about the Gods of Olympus, in that case.

Ashley: "Let's find Poseidon, and get this mission over with, then, okay?" She didn't get a response.

Ashley: "Kyle?"

Kyle; "Ashley… this place is so… so… beautiful! ALOHA!" I ran towards a restaurant, and immediately started ordering some food.

Kyle: "Yes, can I have the…"

Ashley: "KYLE! We don't have time to play around! Mom said not to keep Poseidon waiting!"

Kyle: "What about the Hula Hula Waikiki?" She immediately found me wearing a Hula skirt.

Ashley: "Where'd you get that?"

Kyle: "I got it while you were talking about Poseidon and the mission being over with."

Ashley: "We need to go to Poseidon before we can start playing around."

Kyle: "Can I keep the hula skirt?"

Guy at restaurant cashier stand: "So, are you ordering poi, or not?"

Kyle: "Not right now. Sorry, sir." I walked with Ashley away from the cashier, and left the restaurant.

Ashley: "That skirt makes me be reminded of your father's toga."

Kyle: "That ripped up red thing?"

Ashley: "Definitely. It doesn't look too bad on you."

Kyle: "Speaking of playing around, though…"

Ashley: "LATER."

Kyle (while dancing like a hula dancer): "Hula Hula Waikiki… remember?"

Ashley: "We'll go to a luau AFTER we're done."

Kyle: "Yes, ma'am." We walked down to a beach, expecting Poseidon to be easy to spot.

An hour later…

Kyle: "How can a guy in huge dreadlocks be so hard to find!"

Ashley: "Especially with glowing blue tats."

Surfer: "Look up, dudes! It's the big one!" No kidding! This wave was at least 100 feet tall!

Kyle: "And we're just going to stand here? RUN!"

Surfer: "It's okay! The surfer god is riding it!"

Kyle: "The surfer god?" Ashley looked up to the top of the wave, seeing Poseidon on it. Black dreadlocks, glowing blue tats, the works. Wow.

Ashley: "What's he thinking? He could splash the whole coastline!"

Surfer dude: "It's okay, bra. He can stop it." He was right. In one clap of his hands, the tsunami just disappeared, going the other way down the ocean. He landed feet-first, and threw his hair through the air. He gave everyone a thumbs up. They all clapped. Even Ashley and I. We were so astounded by this feat, that I nearly pissed myself. Poseidon found me almost immediately after, and saw the Blades of Chaos hanging off of my back. He walked over to us.

Poseidon: "The Spawn of Sparta! I've been waiting!" He gave me a noogie! A big one! I simply took it, holding on to both of his arms playfully, like he was my uncle I knew forever. I laughed.

Kyle: "Glad to meet you, too, Uncle Poseidon!"

Ashley: "Poseidon, we've come to accept your request." She walked right up to him, preparing to shake his hand, but he embraced her after letting go of me.

Poseidon: "Ashley, It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Ashley, startled by this, hugged him back, but in a confused way. He set her back down.

Ashley: "What are you doing here?"

Poseidon: "I always come here on my days off. Wettest place in the world. My kind of mortals, you know. The works."

Kyle: "Uncle Poseidon, my name is Kyle. I prefer being called that."

Poseidon: "I'll most definitely remember."

Ashley: "Well, there was a reason you called us here, right?"

Surfer dude: "That guy's your nephew?"

Poseidon: "Great-nephew to be exact."

Kyle: "Not that I'm not enjoying your company, but I'm wondering…"

Poseidon: "Oh, the trouble. Even I can't do much about it myself. You see…"

Surfer dude: "Motoshandu is on a rampage!"

Poseidon: "I've told you people many times, it's simply a Hydra."

Kyle: "HYDRA? Ashley and I have to kill a Hydra?"

Ashley: "Really?"

Poseidon: "No worries! I've arranged for transportation to the Hydra's lair."

Kyle: "Really? Is it a Nyad?"

Poseidon: "Even better!" Poseidon took us to a boat rentals area.

Kyle: "You're getting us a boat? A BOAT? What about the simply beautiful and enchanting Nyad escorts I read so much about?"

Ashley: "I'm slightly confused myself, Poseidon. Why a boat?"

Poseidon: "You see, with mortals getting more technologically advanced as the years have gone by… well, we had to slightly modernize ourselves. Besides, Nyads would stick out like a sore thumb now."

Kyle: "I understand that now. Thanks." Poseidon set us up the boat, and managed to pay for it himself. It was a small speedboat, though. Nothing large.

Poseidon: "There is no time limit to this mission, but I'd prefer it to be gone sooner. My surfer friends are losing their laid back attitudes."

Kyle: "Don't worry. We'll have it gone before you can say… um…"

Ashley: "We'll get it."

Poseidon: "Oh, Kyle, I need to give you one more thing."

Kyle: "What would that be?" Poseidon grabbed both of my arms, and sent electric currents through my arms. Ashley almost jumped out to protect me, but the current didn't hurt at all, so I made her stop. I actually felt more strength surging through me. I felt… like more of a God! As soon as he was done, the currents were still slightly going through me, but they ended soon after.

Kyle: "What was that… amazing energy?"

Poseidon: "That was my magic surging through you. I have given you the ability to call down a lightning bolt made of my power to shock your enemies into submission at close range. Kratos had called it Poseidon's Rage. A fitting name, I suppose."

Kyle: "Wow. I feel invincible! I want to go fry that Hydra!"

Ashley: "Well, if everything's out of the way, let's go get that Hydra!"

Kyle; "Wait until it gets a piece of this RAGE!" I jumped into the passenger seat, and Ashley started up the boat, making it zoom off at its max speed.

Poseidon; "But wait! I forgot to mention…" We were gone, and out of his hearing range by the time he remembered.

Poseidon: "Um…oops. He'll figure it out eventually."

With us…

Ashley: "Poseidon's Rage, huh?"

Kyle: "I can't wait to show that Hydra the strength of the GODS!"

Ashley; "What do you think Poseidon was going to say before we bolted off like that?"

Kyle: "Who cares? It probably wasn't too amazingly important!"

Ashley: "But the Gods' advice should always be listened to. We may have missed something."

Kyle: "I'm sure I'll figure it out when I start using it. Who knows?"

Ashley: "Just be careful with it! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Kyle: "No worries, Ashley. I can protect myself." Little did I know, I was only half right. We landed very soon after I said that, in a shipwreck, where Poseidon's Rage told me to go. I know it sounded crazy, but Poseidon just transferred that knowledge into me while I was receiving his power.

Ashley: "Seems about right. I suppose a Hydra would shelter itself here."

Kyle: "Who knows? Hydras are huge." I waited for her, and helped her out of the boat. I was happy to. Anyway, as soon as we started to step into the ship, a giant head rampaged at us, while I caught both of its jaws in between my hands, pushing against it as hard as I could.

Ashley: "Is this…"

Kyle: "Giant, snake-like thing? Definitely! Attack this thing while I protect the boat!"

Ashley: "Okay!" She jumped up onto the Hydra's head, and started to stab at its nose. The Hydra roared, throwing her off, while I threw one of my Blades towards her. She grabbed it, and I whipped her back onto the Hydra's face. She started jamming her new blades into the Hydra's nose, while I started slashing at its mouth. The Hydra refused to take that abuse however, launching itself back at me. I used the Hades Reverse block to throw its head away, making it miss me entirely. Ashley jumped off of its nose, and slashed at its eyes. The hydra threw her up into the air, and attempted to swallow her, but I got the Plume of Prometheus on it, stunning it long enough for Ashley to land on its nose again, and start jabbing away at it. After a few stabs, the Hydra had sneezed her off, and charged at me. Big mistake. I launched both of my blades into his mouth, and reeled myself in. Its mouth shut, and while it thought it had won, I severed the neck area, launching the head right off. The whole neck then retreated into the boat out of sight from us.

Ashley: "Are you okay?"

Kyle: "Am I okay? Of course I am. Are YOU okay?"

Ashley: "Uh-huh." She lowered her head to look at my new hula skirt, and kinda laughed.

Kyle: "What?" I noticed it was stained in the Hydra guts.

Kyle: "Aw man! Now my hula skirt's ruined!"

Ashley: "I'm sure it won't matter. It is made of leaves after all."

Kyle: "Giant palm leaves, I'd bet. Anyway, the best way to keep going is forward. That Hydra isn't gonna give up just because one of it's heads is toast, right?"

Ashley: "No, I don't think so. But that Hydra seemingly just sensed us coming. Is that strange to you?"

Kyle: "Animals work like that, don't they? They have a sixth sense for that kind of crap. Come on." I ran ahead. Ashley sighed, shaking her head, and ran through with me. We simply navigated our way through to the top of the ship, which was still not submerged, and a second Hydra head ambushed us, and swallowed me whole.

Ashley: "KYLE!" The Hydra roared so that its head was facing up towards the sky, and a giant blue lightning bolt fell down, right through its mouth. Ashley wondered what that was, then said to herself, "Poseidon's Rage! That's it!" It shook spastically for a few seconds, then I climbed my way up its long throat, and jumped out, whipping both of my blades into its face. It fell to the ground, and I landed on both of my feet, giving it my 'death' stare. It got up, shaking off some of the remaining shock, and roared.

Kyle: "I have had ENOUGH of these Hydra heads ruining my clothes!" I launched one of my Blades of Chaos onto its snout, then pulled myself in on it, stabbing it repeatedly. It roared on each stab. I then climbed up while it was flailing around, trying to throw me off of it, but I was pretty prepared for it by now. I ran to its eyes, and stabbed the left one over and over again. Blood was spurting everywhere around the deck. Ashley decided to take advantage of its being distracted by me to land some strikes on its neck. It tried to go for her, but I was simply too strong for it. I pulled up on its snout, pulling up on it, literally ripping it off after a few seconds. I then decided to finish it off with a bang.

Kyle: "I AM THE SPAWN OF SPARTA!" The lightning bolt from Poseidon's magic fell down on me again, shocking the Hydra at its maximum voltage. I yelled louder, and made the Hydra head actually explode with the power of the shock. I landed on both of my fee again, with that look I had when Dad first forced me to fight some of his monsters. Except I had a sick smile on my face.

Kyle; "Who's next?"

Ashley: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "WHAT?"

Ashley: "What's going on? You're… different now."

Kyle: "Yes. Sure am. I want to kill the big head!"

Ashley: "We can find it now if you want."

Kyle: "Then let's go!" I ran forward again. Ashley sighed, then shook her head.

Ashley (thinking): "I kinda take back what I said about him not being like his father. It seems he needs to be really excited for it to work." She followed me down another corridor of the ship. She saw me randomly poking my head around for a Hydra head to ambush us. She stopped each time. Especially when I spun out one of my Blades of Chaos to hit something. She ducked under them a few times. Man, she was slightly scared of me right now.

Kyle: "It could come flying out any second! I can just taste it! Mmm… Hydra blood…"

Ashley: "What about that stuff about not being like your father?"

Kyle: "Heh."

Ashley: "I expect a response, you know."

Kyle: "I don't have one."

Ashley: "Kyle…"

Kyle: "Stop asking me questions, woman!" She gasped. I just now lost my sick, bloodthirsty smile and came back to reality.

Kyle: "Ashley… I'm so sorry, I…"

Ashley: "Woman? Really?"

Kyle: "But… Ashley, I…"

Ashley: "It's clear to me now that your caring looks were just an act. You were merely trying to win me and my friends over to help you get more popular."

Kyle: "No. It's… just… I'm…"

Ashley: "What is it, then?"

Kyle: "I noticed it when my Dad, Kratos, first started training me to be a warrior."

Ashley: "That psychotic side?"

Kyle: "Yes. It takes me over when I fight people too frequently. It makes me really want to satisfy some sick pleasure for blood. I guess that's what I get for being the son of a God of War, huh?" I didn't know how else to explain it to her. It always seemed like I had some split personality thing going on in me, since I discovered my powers. I was hoping she'd never have to see me act like that.

Ashley: "Considering you mean well, I'll forgive you this one time."

Kyle: "Thanks." I had to hug her for some reason. She started blushing while I did it, but didn't protest. I thought she would. I've always been a huggy person. God of War + huggy =weird. I probably humiliated my Dad by doing that just now, but… I hope he'll understand, to a degree. I let go, seeing the look in her eyes. She was just shocked.

Kyle: "That was probably stupidly embarrassing of me, Ashley, considering I'm Kratos' kid."

Ashley: "I didn't mind. I actually kind of liked it." She was still blushing. I was amazed she was. I have this violent air about me, as I've noticed some of these past months while at camp, I thought she'd still think I was acting. I suppose not. Huh…

Kyle: "Then, can we keep moving?"

Ashley: "Of course…" I ran ahead, hoping she'd instantly continue behind me. She was just amazed with my capacity to care and love, despite my heritage, I guess. I like that about her. Sees beyond the family, goes for the person before her. She was still behind me, following with her fastest running speed, like I was. We came to another dock, after searching through more of the ship's insides, and a Hydra head ambushed us again. Just as I knocked it back, another one flew out at us. Ashley slashed at it, knocking it back, too.

Ashley: "Two at once. You go for one, I'll kill the other?"

Kyle: "Sounds okay to me." Two on two, huh? Fine. Let's go for it. We split off in both directions, hoping they'd go for us individually. They did. Fell right into our plan. But now I was running a little slower than normal, because this Hydra had me in its mouth before I really took three steps away. I slashed my way out of its mouth, landing on my feet again, and I felt more weighed down than normal. My legs refused to move fast. I started to worry I was done for, but I wasn't. I slashed at my Hydra head like Ashley was doing, but she was moving faster and dodging faster than I was. Was I more tired out? Made sense. I tried to do most of the damage to them so far. It's been working, good, but I didn't think I'd be this held back. The Hydra I was fighting roared, and attempted to snap at me. I retaliated with a Hades Reverse like before, but I was still worn out. I used the Plume of Prometheus on it, knocking it back. I then shot my blade into its face, and pulled myself in. Even it was moving slower than before! The Hydra knocked me into a pile of boxes. I shot my other blade into its face, and started pulling on it. It pulled me back, and ate me up. WHAT IS WITH THESE HYDRAS EATING ME?

Kyle: "POSEIDON! GIVE ME THE STRENGTH!" The lightning bolt flew down, shocking the Hydra, and forcing it to spit me out. I landed flat on my back, and my butt at the same time, skidding through the floor, hitting a wall. I felt even more worn out. Wait. That's it! Using Poseidon's Rage is slowing me down considerably now! I use a lot of my own energy to get it to work, I just noticed. It should only be used in emergencies, not constantly! Darn it! Why hadn't Poseidon told me sooner?

Ashley: "Kyle! Are you okay, still?"

Kyle: "Just worn out is all! Stupid Poseidon…"

Ashley: "He didn't tell you his magic would wear you out?"

Kyle: "No, he didn't. Man. I wish I'd have known it sooner." The Hydra roared. I was its plaything now. I can't do much to it anymore. I relied too much on it. How am I going to…

Ashley: "I got an idea! Kyle, hold steady! Keep the Hydra at bay for just a little longer!"

Kyle: "I can try!" I readied my Blades of Chaos, and started just launching simple light attacks on it. I didn't have the energy for much else. I used a Hades Reverse every so often to knock away its bite so I could whittle it down, but I don't know how long I can do this! I heard a second Hydra roar, and Ashley's blades stretched, latching on to my Hydra, and she pulled it towards hers. Her Hydra bit mine, and they kept fighting each other until they killed each other.

Kyle: "About time, Ashley. I can't go on…"

Ashley: "Yes you can. You're still standing, aren't you!"

Kyle: "Yes."

Ashley: "If I remember from my history class, Spartans do not surrender, right?"

Kyle; "No. They don't. EVER!" I forced myself up on my two legs, and said, "I still got enough fight left in me for every one of you Hydras! Bring it!" A giant one came, and roared at us.

Ashley: "That's a big one!"

Kyle: "Must be the big mama. Hey, Mommy, your poopsies are toast! Now it's just you and us! Come on! Show us what ya got!"

Ashley: "I hope you're right." I hoped I was, too. I reckoned I at least had enough power for one more Poseidon's Rage, but I thought I should save it for the final blow, or if there was an emergency I couldn't get out of otherwise.

Kyle: "It's coming!" The head slammed the deck, and Ashley and I both rolled off to opposite sides. We launched both of our blades at the same time into its snout, and slammed it into the dock our way. The Hydra forced our blades off, and I had jumped onto its face, jabbing at its left eye like I did a few heads back. Ashley took this opportunity to launch a heavier hitting attack at its snout, making it roar in pain. I smiled in anticipation. The urge to use Poseidon's Rage to finish it off was actually kinda big, but I knew how much weaker I was after only three doses I wanted to use this last one right. It threw me up, and I was prepared enough to do a heavier air attack on it, then land on my feet. Man, I still had to muster a decent amount of strength to do a heavy blow.

Ashley: "Stay away from the heavy attacks. They're too big for you right now!"

Kyle: "But we have to bring it down faster!"

Ashley: "Let me do that. You just barrage it with lighter, faster moves so you can get away quicker."

Kyle: "But I need to…"

Ashley: "You do have enough for one more Poseidon's Rage, right?"

Kyle: "Only one. After that, I'm pooped."

Ashley: "I'll tell you when that time is. Just get back on it so you'll be safer."

Kyle: "I can try." I readied both of my blades yet again. This Hydra is proving to be quite annoying. I feel so crazy about trying to fight it. But, I'm a Spartan. SPARTANS DO NOT QUIT! I ran as fast as I could towards the Hydra, and it opened its mouth to bite me again. I dodged it, then launched my blade into its right eye, and reeled myself in while it was stunned. I was jamming my blades into it.

Ashley: "That's it! Keep doing that!" I nodded, watching her start using heavier moves more frequently on it. I jammed every blade strike into its eye until it hurled me off. I tried to get my grip back on the blades, but I missed them, and started falling while the Blades were flying in the air ahead of me. I landed into the deck backfirst, but I had been hit by worse by now, so I got up slowly.

Ashley: "Get back on it!"

Kyle: "I can't! It's blinded now, so there's no way we can get close to it without getting hit! Unless…" I thought of something, and got the last of my strength ready to run.

Ashley; "Kyle, KYLE! What are you… No! Not yet!" I let it eat me. She gasped in terror. While in the throat, I slid down to the bottom of the esophagus of the Hydra, then immediately channeled my energy into summoning one more lightning strike.

Kyle: "POSEIDON'S RAGE MAX POWER!" A huge lightning bolt came down from the sky yet again, and struck down the Hydra's esophagus. It roared in tremendous pain, then the shock spit me out. Ashley caught me while I was flying through the air by lassoing her blade around my chest, then holding me close to her, and she shielded me while the mama Hydra head exploded. Guts flew everywhere, getting her, most of the deck, and even the two deceased children heads. I smiled weakly to her, and gave her a thumbs up.

Ashley: "Don't you know how much you were risking in that last attack?"

Kyle: "It was either that or… we all die. I chose to take the instinctive route."

Ashley: "To what end?"

Kyle: "I wanted to protect you from getting hurt, like Athena said…"

Ashley: "I was totally willing to get hurt if I had to-"

Kyle: "Ashley, Athena said NOT to let you get hurt. Did you?"

Ashley: "No."

Kyle: "Then I did what I had to do. Mission accomplished… *cough*" I spit Hydra guts on her face, but she laughed.

Kyle: "Ashley?"

Ashley: "I'm a fighter now, too. I can handle myself. After all, you taught me. I learned from the best."

Kyle: "But what if it isn't enough? I have to be strong enough to…" Ashley kissed me on the mouth. At first, I was startled, but after a second, I hugged her back as best I could, accepting it. She was the best girl I ever met. To this date.

To be continued…


End file.
